Wild West (Chinese version)
|zombies= }} :For other uses, see Wild West (disambiguation). |Zombies= |Unlock=After defeating Zomboss |before=<< |after=>>}} Wild West (狂野西部; pinyin: kuangye xibu; translation: Wild West) is the 3rd world in [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], It is based on America's Wild West. There are minecart rails and minecarts on the player's lawn in different locations and positions, similar to the international version of Wild West. While nothing can be placed on a minecart rail, plants can be placed into a minecart and moved along the rail at will. Game description Head down the dusty trail for a showdown with the outlaw zombies of yesteryear! Gather up your plants for the big Brain Rush of 1850! Levels Main levels *First time reward other than stars, coins or chests. Brain Busters Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Wall-nuts stored in a Mine cart. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the latest updates, digging is omitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. The player can move the endangered plant to prevent it from being damaged. Not OK Corral Not OK Corral is Wild West's exclusive mini-game. This is a conveyor-belt level and the predetermined plants are the required ones to be used. In this mini-game, the player will plant a plant and defeat the first zombie that will appear from the corral. After doing so, the player will be given another plant to plant at and another zombie to deal with. The player must survive a wave after wave zombie attack as for every plant the player plants, zombies will attack. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to complete the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or three Plant Foods at their disposal, because there will be no glowing zombies or falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player for a victory. Iceberg Lettuces and sun producing plants are not allowed in this Brain Buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate their own plan, they can win without the aid of any Plant Food. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are required to only use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (unless it is unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed anymore. Walkthrough :See Wild West/Walkthrough. Gallery Wild West on World Map Completed.png|Wild West on the world map Wild West Preview Completed.png|Wild West preview WWMap.jpg|Full map of Wild West Wild West Zombies toys.jpg|Wild West zombies and Yeti Zombie as toys Wild West New Chinese Preview Image.png Wild West Boss Level Preview Image.png Wild West Chinese Name.png Wild West New Revised Chinese Preview Image.png Chili Bean on the World Map (Chinese version).png Lightning Reed on the World Map (Chinese version).png Split Pea on the World Map (Chinese version).png Old WW Plants.png|Wild West plants on the map File:Wild West Map.png|Wild West map Trivia :See Wild West for more trivia. *Threepeater is the only Pirate Seas plant that was moved here in the Chinese version of the game. *In the Chinese version of the game, the Wild West has the most moved plants (including premium plants) of all worlds so far, having four, while the rest have three. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Wild West Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas Category:Wild West (Chinese version)